Kandy Ship
by Miss Woozy
Summary: Brennan has a little chat with Angela after she receives some fanmail containing a confusing phrase. Eventual BB and implied HA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Bones (even the box sets I borrowed from a friend!) I can't even watch it on TV as I don't have SkyOne :(

A/N: This is just a one-shot of something that was on my mind last night (while supposed to be revising for exams next week :p woops) I have absolutely no idea whether anyone has come up with a ship name for Bone's characters so I made one up for the purposes of this fic. It's slightly AU I suppose but not completely. I could definitely see Angela doing this in her spare time! Anyway, enough rabbiting, hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

"Hey Angela." Brennan asked her best friend as she walked into the artist's office. "Who or what are Kandy Shippers?"

"Hello to you to Sweetie! I'm good thanks for asking. How about yourself?"

Brennan smiled, "I'm sorry. How are you today?"

"I'm great! Now what was it you were asking me?"

Brennan passed her the piece of paper in her hand. "I've been given some of the fanmail by my publicist and lots of them keep mentioning things about Kandy and ships. What have sweets and boats got to do with me or my books?"

Angela burst out laughing, but stopped once she saw the look on her friend's face. Brennan had her infamous 'I-don't-know-what-that-means' face which made Angela more sympathetic. "Sweetie, they're not talking about boats, it's ships."

"But they are the same thing!" Brennan protested.

"No Sweetie, they don't mean the sailing kind. They mean relation-ships."

Brennan was still confused. "I just don't get what that has to do with the book." She paused. "And where do the sweets come into this?"

"Who are the main characters in your books?"

"You know who they are Angela! Kathy and Andy."

Angela smiled. "I know Sweetie, but I'm trying to explain how this all fits together." Brennan smiled back at her, motioning for her to continue. "Now sometimes fans of a book or TV show, who think a couple of the characters should become romantically involved, will give the couple a name together, combining the names of the two characters'. In this case, they have taken Kathy and Andy and produced Kandy."

Recognition passed over the doctor's face. "I think I understand. So these people think that Kathy and Andy should become romantically involved?"

"Oh yeah!" Angela laughed. "You should read the fanfics these people write!" Before Brennan could open her mouth, Angela had interrupted her. "I know! I know! You don't know what that means. We really need to introduce you to the world!" She received a playful blow to the arm by her best friend.

"So what do people write in these fanfrics?" Brennan asked innocently.

"Sweetie it's fanfic not fanfric. It's short for fanfiction. It's where people take the characters that you have made in you book or on a TV show and write their own stories with them." Once Angela could see that the doctor had processed this information, she decided to bring up a page on her computer of some example stories. "See look, the stories can range from new cases that the characters solve to them starting a family together." An evil glint appeared in her eye. "Some people even write pure smut!"

"Smut?"

"Oh Sweetie, please tell me you know what smut is?" Brennan shook her head. "For a doctor you can be very naïve at times. Smut scenes are basically very graphic sex scenes."

Brennan stared at her friend. "You mean people actually read this stuff?"

Angela nodded. "Of course. Haven't you ever read a raunchy romance novel?"

"But that's what they were written for. Kathy and Andy don't think about each other like that." Angela noticed that her friend didn't deny it, but chose not to comment.

"Are you sure about that Sweetie?" She leant closer to Brennan. "Considering how alike you and Booth are to Kathy and Andy it wouldn't surprise me if something was felt."

"Angela!" Brennan scolded the artist. "There is nothing going on between me and Booth, nor will there ever be." She added before she was interrupted.

Angela stared at her friend. "Uh huh." Suddenly she turned and looked upwards. "Ooh, are those pigs flying up there?" Sensing another comment from Brennan, she clarified, "It means that the chances of what you just said being true are the same as the chances of pigs flying." She paused. "It's obvious to everyone but you how you both feel about each other. I just want you to be happy for once in your life." Brennan smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The evil glint was back. "Now, why don't you read some of these stories, and knowing who they were originally based on even if you would never admit it, think about what could happen. Some of these people have great ideas. I'll even let you in on a secret." She whispered in her ear. "After reading some of these things, Jack and I have had some amazing nights."

Brennan blushed, knowing what she was implying. "You know, even though you are my best friend, there are just some things which I really do not need to know."

Angela laughed, "Why ever not? I would demand details from you!"

"But there are no details to tell, and even if there were I certainly wouldn't be telling you."

"That's what you think."

* * *

Well what did you think? I apologise for the lack of Booth, but I thought that this was more of a girl-chat rather than a partner-chat. Please review :D Maybe if enough people review I may be tempted to add to it and include Booth. Now how's that for an incentive?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Bones. (Not even DVD's :( )

A/N:Well some of you wanted me to write a second chapter to this, so that Booth would turn up. I hope that this is to your liking. This has not been betaed.

* * *

Booth walked into Brennan's office to find the doctor engrossed in something on her computer screen. As he reached her desk he tried to peer over the top of the screen to see what had caught her attention but she noticed him and quickly changed the page to her emails.

Clearing her throat she tried to act casual. "What are you doing here? Do we have a case?" Unfortunately for Brennan, Booth noticed and became slightly suspicious.

"What were you reading there, Bones?" He asked, his charm smile firm on his face. "You doing something naughty there?"

"You mean porn?" Brennan asked him innocently. If he wanted to tease her, she could make him just as uncomfortable.

Spluttering, it took a few moments for the FBI agent to recover, "What? Of course that's not what I meant!" The look on her face told him that she didn't believe him.

"Well, if you must know, Angela introduced me earlier to something called fanfiction, after I asked her to explain something that was written in a lot of my fanmail."

This was starting to gain his curiosity. "So what was in the fanmail?"

"People had written to me talking about the 'Kandy Ship,' and I asked Angela to tell me what my books had to do with sweets and boats." When Booth started laughing, she looked slightly hurt. "I take it you know what 'Kandy Ship' means then?"

"Well of course, Bones! Although I've not read stories myself," he was quick to point out, "Rebecca has told me a lot about them." He leant in towards her, as if telling her a secret, "She tells me that, after reading them, she's even more convinced that Andy is me." The charm smile was back again and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth how many times to I have to tell you that all the characters in my book are fictional?"

He looked at her, the smile not moving from his face. "You can tell me all you want, but I'm not gonna believe you."

"You are unbelievable!"

"Why thank you, Bones."

"That was not a complement!"

"Well I choose to take it as one." He walked round to her side of the desk and grabbed the mouse from her, clicking on the screen at the story she was reading. "So what genre were you reading that got you so hooked?"

Brennan tried to grab the mouse back off of him, but failed. Sighing, she gave up. "Booth, what I read is none of your business." She glared at him, but he refused to move. "If you must know, I was reading a story about a case, although there were so many anthropological errors that I spent most of my time trying to correct them. I was going to write a note to the author with a list of all my mistakes."

Booth looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Bones, you can't do that! These people aren't experts. They do not have degrees to tell them the correct science. They do the best they can with the limited resources they have." Shaking his head he continued. "Most of the time, these people write these things for fun, and care more about the rest of the story than the actual truth of the science."

"Wow, Booth, that was very sentimental. I didn't know that you cared so much for this sort of thing." She smiled. "Ok, I will stop correcting the..."

She was interrupted by Booth, who had returned to looking at the screen. "Woah! Isn't that a little graphic reading there, Bones?"

She smiled at him, innocently. "It's a natural act that satisfies biological urges. I know you're shy when it comes to sex-"

She was interrupted again. "I'm not shy about sex, unless it's about me."

"But it's not you, Booth. The scenes in this story are between Kathy and Andy."

"I thought we had already established that Andy Lister is me."

Brennan hit him in the arm. "No, you said he is. I have always denied that fact."

"Well, anyway, Rebecca seems obsessed that Kathy and Andy are like soul mates or something. She loves this sort of stuff." He pointed to the story on the screen.

She thought for a moment before answering. "I must admit, after reading some of these fanfics, that I may have written the characters of Kathy and Andy in such a way that people will read romantic feelings between them. They were not intended to be that way." She looked down at her lap. "They do not feel that way about each other. They are partners, nothing more." She paused, before speaking more softly. "The line is there for a reason and has never been crossed."

Brennan chanced a look at Booth, who was watching her intently. It was obvious to both of them that they were no longer talking about the characters in her book. A silent conversation passed between them as they maintained eye contact. "Do you wanna-"

He never got to finish his sentence because Angela walked in holding the sketch of their latest victim. As she walked into the room, the two people already occupying the room quickly looked at anything but each other. Unfortunately for them, Angela spotted it right away. "Well, well, well. What were you two talking about?" She noticed Brennan's eyes flick to the computer screen and so she headed towards it, catching a glimpse before the screen was changed.

"So you followed my advice then?"

"What was that?" Brennan asked her best friend.

"Are you going to use some of what's written in the fanfics?"

"Yes." She answered immediately, surprising both Angela and Booth. Noticing the looks on both their faces, she clarified. "What? I thought I might use one or two of the case plot lines in my next book. What were you thinking of?"

Angela looked at her, sympathetically. "Oh Sweetie. I was hoping that you and Booth were going to use some of the other details in the stories." At Brennan's blank look, she explained. "You know, the more _personal_ details." Her eyes darted between the anthropologist and Booth. She gained the expected responses.

"What?"

"Angela!"

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but everyone knows you want to. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife." She added, "And that's on a good day."

Brennan was confused. "How do you cut tension?" The look she received from Booth shut her up.

"Well actually Angela. If you hadn't have interrupted us earlier, I was going to invite Bones out for a drink."

Angela was speechless; a sight which caused the other two occupants in the room to burst out laughing. "Seriously?" Booth nodded. "Well then, I'll leave you to it." She left the room, grinning.

As soon as she left, Brennan turned towards Booth. "Now were you really going to ask me out for a drink, or were you just saying that for Angela?"

"No, Bones. I was actually about to ask you." He had the charm smile back in place. "Now, Temperance," she smiled at the use of her first name, causing the grin on his face to grow even more, "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me tonight for a drink?"

"Why yes, Seeley, I would love to." She grinned back at him and took hold of his offered arm. Together they walked out of her office.

As the pair walked out of the lab, Angela could her part of their conversation. "So then, Bones, what sort of things do you imagine Kathy and Andy doing once they've finished a case?" The yelp that followed indicated that Brennan had most probably hit him in the arm. Angela smiled to herself. 'Finally they can be happy,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Well there you go. I know that some people may feel that it is not finished without the date, so with enough reviews, I may write that as a third and last chapter. :D:D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing :( I even had to give back the DVD's I had borrowed.

A/N: The chapter you've been waiting for - the date! When I started writing it, it was supposed to be slightly more fluffy then the seriousness that it's turned out to be lol. I hope that it's Ok though! I've been thinking about perhaps doing more with the fanfiction within a fanfiction idea, but I'm struggling with actual plot lines to fit it with it. I may be able to squeeze 1 more chapter out of this, but I'm really busy this coming week, so it won't be til at least the 7th July that I can write anything. (Got my prom tomorrow :D - well technically tonight as it is 2am here in the UK at the moment :p)

A/N2: _Spoiler alert - This is to do with the first ep of s4 (Yanks in the UK) - even though DB & ED are supposedly in London at the moment, & I live there, I haven't seen them the few times I've actually been up to town. This coming week, I'll be up there almost every day, so fingers crossed, although by now they will have probably gone on to their other locations in Oxford :( It was just annoying that I found out about it after they did their main shooting in a place that I might have been able to see them & I had exams (which have now finished though so no school :D)_

Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

After leaving the lab, the partners made their way to their respective homes, agreeing that Booth would pick Brennan up after half an hour. At first she had thought that it would have been a long time to wait, but she did not anticipate how long it would take for her to get ready. Half an hour was nowhere near enough time to get ready for a date with Booth! As she was getting ready, Brennan was suddenly reminded of what they were about to do. 'I can't believe this is actually happening!' she thought to herself.

To calm her nerves, well slightly anyway, she decided to read another fanfic and see if she could use any of the actions that people had written for Kathy. While figuring out a plan, she was surprised by a knock on the door. Reading her watch, she confirmed that the half an hour was up and Booth was on time. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to her apartment.

"Hi."

Failing to come up with a better response, she simply returned the greeting. "Hi."

"You ready to go?" He asked her, looking down at her bare feet. "Obviously not." Following his gaze, she looked down at her feet and blushed.

"Sorry, I'll only be a few minutes." After guiding him into the living room and watching him sit down, she ran back into her bedroom to finish getting ready. 'Since when did I take this long before going out?' She asked herself. 'Since you decided to go on a date with Booth.' Her brain replied. "Oh shut up."

She must have said the last comment out loud because she heard Booth call from the other room, "Did you say something there, Bones?"

"Nothing. I'll be right out." She shouted back, while doing the finishing touches to her make-up. Running a brush through her hair, she debated whether to leave it up or down, but remembered Booth commenting once about how he liked her hair down, and so left it. Checking herself in the mirror, she took another deep breath before walking back into the living room. "Ok I'm ready."

"Finally Bo-" The comment died as he turned and looked at his partner. He was about to say something like 'Don't you scrub up well?' or something, but once he saw the vulnerable look in her eye, he knew that it would not be appropriate. "You look beautiful, Bones."

Although she wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a simple top with jeans, somehow she still managed to take his breath away. Blushing, she shyly thanked him before indicating to the door that they should be leaving.

* * *

Knowing that this was not a simple drink between partners, they decided against going to either of their usual places, and instead found a quiet bar just slightly further away than they would have normally gone. Once they reached the bar, they both paused for a moment before exiting the car. Although Booth got out first, he wasn't quick enough to reach Brennan's door before she was already half way out the car. "You know, just for once will you humour me by letting me behave like a gentleman?" He asked her as they walked into the bar. She did allow him to hold the door while she entered, however.

"You call it 'being a gentleman,' I call it 'alpha-male tendencies.'" He rolled his eyes at the comment, having expected it.

"You love my 'alpha-male tendencies,' Bones." He gave her his charm smile again, knowing she couldn't resist him.

She tried to glare at him, but as predicted, she felt her resolve falling, and gave a small smirk. "Some of them, I suppose, can be endearing."

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Endearing? You did not just call me endearing!" Any comment more that he would have given was interrupted as they had arrived at the bar and proceeded to order their drinks. Once they received them, they made their way to an empty table. "So..." He began.

"So..." Neither seemed to know what to say, out of the work environment. "I have a confession to make." He looked up at her. "I read another story before you arrived, to see if it would calm my nerves."

Booth smiled at her. "Don't tell me you've turned into one of those women who need their daily fix of romance novels, have you?"

"No, of course not!" She defended herself. "I just wanted to see how people thought Kathy and Andy would react in these situations, considering the similarities between the four of us-"

Before she had even finished the sentence Booth had interrupted with, "I knew it!" The grin was implanted firmly on his face, and it didn't seem like it was going to leave any time soon. "So you finally admit that Andy is me?"

Sighing, she reluctantly nodded her head. "Fine, so there may have been some thoughts of you going round my head when I thought of the character of Andy."

"Well, did it work?" At her confused look, he clarified, "You said you were nervous, did it calm you down?"

"Not at all." She laughed. "And, tonight hasn't gone at all the way I thought it would."

He laughed with her, "I know what you mean."

After a couple of hours of casual conversation and a few more drinks, Booth looked at her seriously. "You know what? I'm glad this has happened."

Looking straight into his eyes, she could see the different emotions swirling around. "Me too," she whispered.

"Now, I'm not saying this to scare you, but you may argue that this is just a release of endorphins, but I'm sure that if you were to stop analysing things, you would be able to see that there are most definitely feelings between us, ones that I most certainly want to explore." He paused to let her take in what he had said. "I don't want a casual thing between us. If we agree to do this, I'm in this for the long-term." He could see the fear in her eyes. "Temperance," He took hold of her hand, "I'm never going to leave you."

"Don't promise something that you can't keep." He could hear the slight quiver in her voice.

"Ok then. As long as I'm in control, I will never willingly leave you." He wanted to say the 'L' word, but knew that he couldn't say anything more without scaring her off. "I'm not expecting you to say anything now, but I hope that soon, you will be able to say something back to me."

Booth looked down at his watch and noticed that it was getting late. As he stood, however, Brennan placed a hand on his arm to force him to sit back down. "You're right. I'm not ready to say anything beyond that I need to think this through. I do care for you. A lot. But I think that we should take this slow. I don't want to ruin our partnership if something goes wrong." 'If I get scared and run away, you mean,' she mentally added. "Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok, Bones." He gave her an encouraging smile. "I'd wait forever for you."

"Thank you."

He leant towards her. "Would I be moving too fast if I kissed you now though?" As he saw her shake her head, he leant in closer and brushed his lips against hers. She surprised him by trying to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back. "Not tonight. Slow, remember?" She nodded slightly.

She surprised him again but taking his proffered arm and letting him guide her out of the bar and towards the car.

Upon reaching her apartment, he continued to be a gentleman and walked her to her door. Once they arrived, she leant towards him and gave him another kiss on the lips before disappearing through the door into her apartment. As she walked in, she turned and placed her forehead on back of the door, her hand next to it. Unbeknownst to either of them, Booth was mirroring her on the other side. After a few moments, they separated and parted directions, both with wide grins on their faces, wondering about tomorrow.

* * *

Well there it is folks. Please read and review. I know most people would want more but I thought that the characters would either go in 1 of 2 ways: 1) just fall into bed with one another, with Bones being blunt, or 2) go really slow, so that Bones does not get freaked out. I chose the second party because it was easier to write and party because of my religious beliefs. It's really hard to write a character that believes the complete opposite on things such as marriage, and how a relationship should be before marriage. I hope that people accept and respect that. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 - Still don't own :( I can't even watch it on TV as I don't have the channel it's on :(

A/N: Here's the 4th and final chapter of Kandy Ship. Hope it's to everyone's liking :D. It's another conversation between Bones & Angela with Booth arriving later on. I hope it's not too out of character. I was hoping to have had this written by Monday, but I was out every day last week (saw 7 West End shows in 4 days, followed by a concert of my own & another choir rehearsal). I was supposed to have seen another show on Sunday, but my brother discovered that morning that he couldn't walk & so I had to take him to A&E! Turns out it was just bad diet & too many fizzy drinks! It's definitely bad, though, when the doctor says that he should drink less lemonade & eat more chocolate!!

Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy

* * *

The following day, Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian with a smile on her face. As hard as she tried to hide it before she saw Angela, she kept thinking back to the previous night with Booth and it returned again. Knowing that as soon as her best friend saw her, her secret would be blown, she hoped that the artist would not arrive until late into the morning.

Unfortunately for the anthropologist, Angela was waiting in Brennan's office when she walked in. "So how was last night?" Angela asked with a smirk on her face. She was sat in Brennan's chair, but stood once her best friend walked into the room.

"It went really well, actually." She sat down in the chair that Angela had vacated.

"So? And? Therefore?" At Brennan's puzzled look she clarified, "Did you do any of the things you read?"

A blush spread over her face before she could stop it. "We...talked."

If possible, the smirk on Angela's face grew even more. "Sweetie, you've gone as red as a tomato. I know you did more than just talk. Did you stay the night?"

"Angela! Do you really think we would do that on the first date?" Angela shook her head and held her arms out.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just so happy for you I got a little carried away." Brennan nodded, accepting the hug. Pulling back, the artist studied her friend. "But I still know that something happened. You know I'm not gonna stop bugging you 'til you confess."

Brennan laughed, "I know! Believe me I know!" She paused before telling Angela about the evening. "...and then he asked if he could kiss me-"

"Honey," Angela interrupted, squealing. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Angela!"

"Oops. Sorry. Continue."

Glaring at her friend she continued. "Well once he drove us to my apartment, he walked me to the door, and we kissed again before I went inside and he went home."

Angela stood and studied her friend for a few moments, gaining a confused look from Brennan. "What?"

"I was just trying to figure out what is different about you."

Brennan was still confused. "Isn't it obvious? What have we just been talking about?"

Angela shook her head. "Of course, but that wasn't what I was thinking about." She paused, studying Brennan again before recognition appeared in her eyes. "I know what it is." She smiled, knowingly.

"What, Angela? You know I don't like it when you act like this."

"Like what?" She asked, innocently.

Brennan glared at her again.

"Ok. Ok. But I'm sure you're going to hate me for saying this, so you must promise me that you won't freak out or hit me!"

"How can I promise that if I don't know what it is you're going to tell me?" At Angela's glare she reluctantly agreed. "Fine, what's different about me?"

Before replying, Angela took Brennan's hand and pulled her around the desk to sit down next to her on the couch. "When I'm talking about you being different, I mean compared with when you've gone on other dates and you've told me about them the next day."

"Ok, so what's different about this one? The only difference I can think of, is the fact that I went on a date with Booth."

"Exactly." Now she had really lost Brennan. "Sweetie, every other time, you've been happy-"

Brennan interrupted. "I'm happy now."

"No sweetie, this time it's, more than that." She paused to allow the words to sink in. "This time, you're in lo-"

"Don't even think about saying that." She stood from the couch and began pacing. "Love doesn't exist!"

Angela stood and grabbed the anthropologist by the shoulders. "Yes it does! And you know it! You can't tell me that you don't feel something more for Booth than you did for Sully?"

"Of course I do! Booth is my best friend, sorry," She felt the need to add, but Angela had already accepted it. "And we see each other every day. Not to mention the physical attraction that is an anthropological-"

"Stop right there!" Angela held her hand over Brennan's mouth to shut her up. "There is no way that I'm gonna let you blame this on anthropological reasons. Now you love Booth and there is nothing you can do about that, Sweetie."

Brennan removed Angela's hand from her mouth so she could speak. "Even if what you say is true, what about if Booth doesn't love me back?"

"Well Bones, that's definitely not true." A deep voice behind her told her.

Turning around she greeted the man leaning against the doorframe. "Booth. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He could see the confusion in her eyes as to how he could have gotten there without her hearing him. "Ranger, remember?" He pushed off from the doorframe and walked towards the girls. Looking towards Angela, she took the hint and excused herself to give them time alone. "Bones, I wanted to say something last night, but I thought it might have been a little too early in the relationship to say the 'L' word anyway, and I didn't want you to freak out."

She nodded her head. "Are you sure though?" At his confused look, she clarified. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." He replied, without hesitating. A huge grin appeared on his face, which was, surprisingly, mirrored by Brennan.

"Well then I have a confession to make." She bit her lip, looking down.

"You Catholic now?" He received a punch in the arm. "I'm sorry." He placed his arms around her waist, allowing her to lean into him.

Placed her hands on his chest she forced herself to look into his eyes. "I think I love you too."

Although tempted to make a sarcastic comment, Booth restrained himself and instead leant in towards Brennan, drawing her lips to his.

Angela had once told her that when you truly love someone, the simple gestures, like touching and kissing, become even more electric and powerful. She hadn't believed her until that moment when she was in Booth's arms. For the first time, she actually felt like she belonged and amazingly, it didn't scare her.

The End

* * *

Well there you go - finished. Please read and review. I've had some really encouraging reviews from people & I just hope I get some more :D. It's sad that this is now finished, but I'd rather write other stories in the 'Kandy Ship' universe where the characters read fanfics and have them as separate stories. If anyone has any ideas of more stories then I'd be very grateful as at this moment I do not have a clue :P Thanks.


End file.
